Ginnifer Goodwin
|IMDb = https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0329481/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ginnifer_Goodwin }} Ginnifer Goodwin is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the roles of Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White and Queen Snow. Biography Goodwin was born in Memphis, Tennessee. Her mother, Linda (née Kantor), is a former educator and "stay-at-home mom" who later worked for FedEx and Apple. Her father, Tim Goodwin, formerly owned and operated a recording studio. Goodwin changed her name from "Jennifer" to "Ginnifer" to distinguish her name, and to assist in pronunciation of her name in her regional dialect. Her younger sister, Melissa Goodwin, is a stop motion animator on shows such as Robot Chicken, on which Ginnifer has also appeared as voice talent. Her father is Christian with Welsh ancestry, and her mother is Jewish. Goodwin was raised attending synagogue on Saturdays and Unitarian church on Sundays. She was both baptized and had a bat mitzvah service. In her youth, Goodwin was affiliated with the North American Federation of Temple Youth, and was active in BBYO at the Jewish Community Center in Memphis. She went to school at St. Mary's Episcopal School in Memphis, Tennessee. She then graduated from Lausanne Collegiate School in 1996, then attended Hanover College (majoring in Theater) for one year before moving on to earn her Bachelor of Fine Arts from Boston University. While a student at BU, she performed in numerous student short films, as well as several college and local stage productions. Goodwin was given the "Excellence in Acting: Professional Promise Award" by the Bette Davis Foundation, and graduated with honors. After her time at Boston University, she studied in England at Stratford Upon-Avon's Shakespeare Institute, in conjunction with the Royal Shakespeare Company. The following year she earned an "Acting Shakespeare Certificate" at London's Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Goodwin first had roles in the popular NBC television programs Law & Order and Ed before appearing in the Comedy Central television movie Porn 'n Chicken. She later had substantial roles in the films Mona Lisa Smile, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!, Walk the Line — in which she portrayed Vivian Liberto, Johnny Cash's first wife — and Birds of America. She also played Dori Dumchovic in the dark comedy Love Comes to the Executioner. Goodwin played a leading role as Margene Heffman, the third wife in a polygamous family, on the HBO original series Big Love, which concluded on March 20, 2011. Goodwin has recurring voice roles in the Cartoon Network show Robot Chicken, the animation of which her younger sister Melissa Goodwin is involved. In 2008, Max Mara honored Goodwin with a "Face of the Future" award, an award recognizing up and coming women in film. Goodwin starred as Gigi in He's Just Not That into You, which was released in February 2009. For this role, she received a nomination for the People's Choice Award for Breakout Movie Actress. In April 2009 she began filming Ramona and Beezus (playing "Aunt Bea"). Since 2011, Goodwin has played a leading role in the ABC fantasy drama series Once Upon a Time. She plays both the fairy tale heroine Snow White and her real world counterpart, schoolteacher Mary Margaret Blanchard. Goodwin voiced Judy Hopps, the rabbit police officer and main protagonist, in Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2016 comedy film Zootopia. Goodwin dated actor Chris Klein for two years before breaking up in 2008. She later started dating actor Joey Kern and they became engaged in December 2010. They ended the engagement in May 2011. Goodwin subsequently began dating her Once Upon a Time co-star Josh Dallas in fall 2011. Goodwin and Dallas became engaged in October 2013, and married on April 12, 2014 in California. Together, Goodwin and her husband have two sons, one born in 2014 the other born in 2016. In 2013, Goodwin stated that after leaving Memphis, she "...up and left Judaism for a very long time," and that, "For 10 years, there was nothing. No ritual. No tradition. No community." She later reconnected with her faith, and has said, "I was a Jew by birth, and now I'm a Jew by choice." In May 2017, it was announced that Goodwin, along with Dallas, would not be returning as series regulars for the seventh season of Once Upon a Time. However, Goodwin revealed that both she and Dallas would return in whatever capacity they could as recurring guest stars. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 103 01.png BTS 103 03.png BTS 103 05.png BTS 103 07.png BTS 103 08.png BTS 103 09.png BTS 103 12.png BTS 107 01.png BTS 107 03.png BTS 107 04.png BTS 107 05.png BTS 107 06.png BTS 107 07.png BTS 107 08.png BTS 107 09.png BTS 107 10.png BTS 107 17.png BTS 107 19.png BTS 110 01.png BTS 110 02.png BTS 110 03.png BTS 110 06.png BTS 110 07.png BTS 110 08.png BTS 110 09.png BTS 110 10.png BTS 110 11.png BTS 111 01.png BTS 111 02.png BTS 111 06.png BTS 111 07.png BTS 111 09.png BTS 111 11.png BTS 113 01.png BTS 113 02.png BTS 113 03.png BTS 113 05.png BTS 115 01.png BTS 115 02.png BTS 116 01.png BTS 121 02.png BTS 201 01.png BTS 203 08.png BTS 203 09.png BTS 203 10.png BTS 203 11.png BTS 205 09.png BTS 205 11.png BTS 205 12.png BTS 207 01.png BTS 207 02.png BTS 207 06.png BTS 208 01.png BTS 208 02.png BTS 208 03.png BTS 209 16.png BTS 210 04.png BTS 212 01.png BTS 213 02.png BTS 213 04.png BTS 213 05.png BTS 213 09.png BTS 213 10.png BTS 213 11.png BTS 213 15.png BTS 213 16.png BTS 215 09.png BTS 215 10.png BTS 215 11.png BTS 219 02.png BTS 220 10.png BTS 301 01.png BTS 301 02.png BTS 301 03.png BTS 301 04.png BTS 301 05.png BTS 301 07.png BTS 301 08.png BTS 301 12.png BTS 301 14.png BTS 301 15.png BTS 301 16.png BTS 301 17.png BTS 301 18.png BTS 302 01.png BTS 302 02.png BTS 302 03.png BTS 302 04.png BTS 302 06.png BTS 302 11.png BTS 302 12.png BTS 302 13.png BTS 305 01.png BTS 305 03.png BTS 306 01.png BTS 306 02.png BTS 306 03.png BTS 306 04.png BTS 306 05.png BTS 306 09.png BTS 309 01.png BTS 310 01.png BTS 310 03.png BTS 310 04.png BTS 310 07.png BTS 310 10.png BTS 310 11.png BTS 311 01.png BTS 313 02.png BTS 313 04.png BTS 313 05.png BTS 315 01.png BTS 316 04.png BTS 316 07.png BTS 316 08.png BTS 316 09.png BTS 319 03.png BTS 319 06.png BTS 319 14.png BTS 322 03.png BTS 403 02.png BTS 403 03.png BTS 413 01.png BTS 413 03.png BTS 413 04.png BTS 416 01.png BTS 416 02.png BTS 416 03.png BTS 416 04.png BTS 416 05.png BTS 416 09.png BTS 416 10.png BTS 418 03.png BTS 421 01.png BTS 421 03.png BTS 421 05.png BTS 421 06.png BTS 421 07.png BTS 421 09.png BTS 422 06.png BTS 422 07.png BTS 422 08.png BTS 422 10.png BTS 502 03.png BTS 502 04.png BTS 502 05.png BTS 503 01.png BTS 503 02.png BTS 505 01.png BTS 505 02.png BTS 505 11.png BTS 507 09.png BTS 512 03.png BTS 512 04.png BTS 512 05.png BTS 513 24.png BTS 516 23.png BTS 517 07.png BTS 607 02.png BTS 607 08.png BTS 607 10.png BTS 607 11.png BTS 610 01.png BTS 610 02.png BTS 610 03.png BTS 610 05.png BTS 610 07.png BTS 610 11.png BTS 610 14.png BTS 610 15.png BTS 610 16.png BTS 610 19.png BTS 610 21.png BTS 610 22.png BTS 622 02.png BTS 622 03.png BTS 622 04.png BTS 622 06.png BTS 622 07.png BTS 622 08.png BTS 622 09.png BTS 622 13.png BTS 622 15.png External Links *Official Facebook page. Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast